Au sujet des apterygiformes et des hyménoptères
by ptite-ane
Summary: Quel est le plus dur : parler des fleurs et des abeilles à Severus ou bien écrire une fanfiction où chaque phrase contient toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ?


_Merci à Picotti pour le soutien psychologique que demandait une telle histoire. Ce fut très douloureux et c'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi... Ou peut-etre que c'est de ta faute si je l'ai écrite. _  
_KAYAK ! _

_Merci aussi à Wikipédia et aux sites spécialisés dans le scrabble._  
_Il m'aura donc fallu 1408 mots pour écrire, en respectant mon défi, 32 phrases, soit une moyenne de 44 mots par phrase._  
_Cette histoire se passe durant l'été avant la première année de Harry... Donc elle peut être vue comme un chapitre bonus de la fic sans hèce._

_Le titre est une manière de dire « About birds and bees » qui, en anglais, signifie de parler des fleurs et des abeilles.  
Le défi que je m'étais posé était d'écrire un texte avec toutes les lettres de l'alphabet… sous la forme d'un PWP.  
(L'histoire de Wagga Wagga est véritable...C'est celle que Gilderoy a plagiée)  
Merci aussi à Lalouisablack et Eliane pour Elky et Louky, ça m'a beaucoup aidé._

* * *

**Au sujet des apterygiformes et des hyménoptères**

Le joyeux professeur Dumbledore, un brownie à la main, dégringola presque les escaliers menant aux cachots de Severus Rogue à cause du bazar laissé par Elky, l'elfe de maison.  
Frappant avec vigueur le battant de la porte d'un bois provenant de la sylve, il se mit à siffler quelque musiques et chansons, accompagné de mouvements de twist, que le judicieux mais très bizarre choixpeau, seul vrai doyen de cette grande école, gardait en stock.  
Rogue entrouvrit la porte et y vit une terrible erreur, alors tel un wapiti désirant fuir le chasseur pour ne pas finir en rumsteck il cessa toute réflexion et claqua la porte au nez d'Albus avec un juron.

Le directeur n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention et, tout en restant zen, ouvrit la porte qu'avec un seul Alohomora tout en faisant léviter le plat en nickel retenant le gâteau avec justesse grâce à un merveilleux Wingardium Leviosa.

-Quittez ces lieux tout de suite, vous et votre brownie de malheur, et allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ces foutus kilos car je jeûne !

Malgré son trait ingénieux et sa porte en pin d'Alaska, qui avait nécessité un wagon entier pour le transférer et pour lequel il avait payé une fortune, le zouave qui occupait la place de directeur acheva son but et entra d'un pas enjoué dans les appartements de Rogue.

-Voyons, je ne sais pas si vous réserver un accueil aussi frileux aux autres professeurs ou si vous gardez ce sketch uniquement pour certains mais ne jouez pas au wombat avec moi.

Severus se demanda si un Episkey pouvait guérir les traumatismes engendrés par les jeux de paroles du vieux fou zoologue qui était tombé dans un chaudron de whisky quand il était petit.  
Puis il se rappela de cette histoire assez mystérieuse arrivé à Wagga Wagga, une ville arménienne, ou un sorcier avait rendu sa forme à un loup-garou abject qui mettait le souk : peut-être pourrait-il inverser ce sort et l'exercer sur ce zigoto de Dumbledore, ou sur lui-même !

De son côté, sans même s'excuser pour le dérangement et son brownie à la main, Dumbledore s'installa de manière royale dans un fauteuil rêche et kaki qui projetait une ombre zébrée par les irrégularités du sol formé de vieilles pierres.

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'extraordinaire : que savez-vous des Apterygiformes, ou plutôt les kiwis, et des hyménoptères, la famille des abeilles ?  
-Je connais la signification de ces termes, y compris les sous-entendus et je refuse de vous parler de ma sexualité, je préfèrerais encore écouter Walden Macnair faire ces habituelles remarques sur Madame Zabini et le Kâma-Sûtra.  
-Ne vous méprenez pas, le projet était plutôt d'épanouir votre corps et y chercher les zones qui pourraient vous exciter, ou pour être plus imagé : afin de toujours atteindre le strike au bowling, fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil.

Severus regrettait presque d'avoir été aussi cruel avec ses anciens élèves : deux d'entre eux étaient devenus les nouveaux batteurs des Vagabonds de Wigtown et aurait pu l'aider à déjouer une telle situation grâce à quelques coups de battes dans les zygomatiques de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose légèrement assommé par quelques verres de vodka.

-On jurerait entendre un bébé de quinze mois voulant frapper ce qu'il croit être un xylophone afin de réaliser un vacarme infernal alors qu'il s'agit d'un simple wok qui aimerait faire ses mixtures tran-qui-lle-ment : en d'autre termes, je ne veux pas parler de ça puisque ça ne me concerne pas.  
-L'amour physique c'est comme faire une feinte de Wronski dans un plat de spaetzle, continua Albus avec véhémence sans faire attention à la remarque du professeur de potion, tout est dans la justesse, l'exactitude et l'altruisme : il faut engendrer autant de sensation pour vous que pour le public.  
-Il est sur que de cette manière vous réunirez les gens tel un patchwork géant, déclara Severus dans une tentative de changement de sujet, mais dans leur cœur on n'y verra point l'amour merveilleux dont vous parlez sans arrêt mais la terrible haine qu'ils auront contre vous, alors fermez-la !

Sa tentative se révélant infructueuse, Severus cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort et pensa un court moment qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de démissionner pour rejoindre Barjow et Beurk, la boutique cherchait un assistant connaisseur en topaze : il n'avait qu'à briser le sablier des Poufsouffle et s'enfuir en gardant le butin.

-Si vous rechignez à apprendre de cette manière je peux aussi utiliser votre vocabulaire afin que cela soit moins complexe pour vous : vous devez imaginer Fumseck avec un dard de billywig et…

Malgré le ton condescendant dont le directeur avait fait preuve, Severus trouva plus astucieux de se boucher les oreilles en plaquant les mains dessus afin de ne point entendre les abominations qui étaient dignes des discours de la sœur Carrow, voir même de Greyback les rares fois où il pouvait prendre la parole pour raconter ses nuits de jeux durant leur réunions de Mangemort, exploits qui faisaient ensuite la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Lalala, je n'entends rien de ce que vous dites, je ne vois rien, je pense à tout sauf à ce dont vous parlez, hurla Severus dans une tentative puérile mais efficace d'abstraction à la réalité, exténué d'être pris pour un cocker obéissant par Dumbledore qui l'avait déjà obligé à supporter les jumeaux Weasley pendant deux ans.

Face à cette mascarade ridicule, Dumbledore commença alors à se déshabiller et fit des mimiques bizarres avec ses membres en guise d'explication pour les gestes à réaliser et, face à un tel show, Severus décida de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les bijoux du directeur : il allait finir par croire à cette saleté de karma !

La vie à Azkaban semblait toujours plus agréable que subir les expériences de ce dégénéré, Severus y voyait même un moyen pour éviter la colère, quelque peu justifiée, de Voldemort et se faire passer pour un fidèle chevalier de Walpurgis. Quoique se retrouver encore une fois avec ce maudit Black et autres gueux ne l'enchantait guère et il n'était pas question d'échanger ses pyjamas en tweed pour ces horribles robes à rayures en coton de mauvaise qualité et qui lui donnait l'air d'un zèbre. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement se cacher à Durmstrang, louer un petit bungalow quelconque tout près, dans le blizzard et la solitude, pour y rejoindre ce peureux de Karkaroff. Quelle tristesse que l'avantageux maléfice de l'Avada Kedavra était toujours interdit dans l'école, malgré le harcèlement incessant du maître des potions et du concierge, même un simple et bénin Waddiwasi leur était interdit depuis que Severus avait réussi à envoyer un élève à l'infirmerie car il lui avait bouché presque définitivement le nez, exploit dont il était très fier.

Severus, qui criait toujours pour ne rien entendre d'autre que sa voix, surprit quelque chose de long et constitué de chair dans sa bouche et implora Salazar pour qu'il se trompe : le directeur devait être au courant qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans un western et ne pouvait respecter le folklore associé en dégainant son colt sans protection car il existait tant d'infections mycoplasmique et bien pire !

En rouvrant les yeux, le maître des potions remarqua que ce qu'il avait dans la bouche n'était qu'un morceau de merguez de yak avec du wasabi dessus et malgré l'aspect loufoque de la situation il ne se jugea point nécessaire de se demander d'où cela pouvait provenir. Il s'étouffa à moitié et tomba à terre mais cela lui permis d'avoir les yeux embués de larmes et de ne pas voir la nudité de celui qui avait jadis emprisonné Grindelwald et était le plus grand investisseur de Honeydukes et de Zonko.

Severus se réjoui de son affreuse méprise : même un million de bézoards importé du Zimbabwe, qui étaient pourtant les meilleurs au monde et les plus onéreux, n'auraient pas suffit à le guérir de cet horrible empoisonnement à ses yeux et il aurait dû se suicider et réaliser un enterrement viking pour assurer la pureté de son âme.

-Le train vient de partir de King's Cross, annonça hâtivement Flitwick qui venait de surgir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, semblant trouver extraordinaire l'arrivée de nouveaux gamins de onze ans, effrayants par leur manque de jugeote.

Il resta bouche-bée devant le directeur nu comme un vers, Rogue à genoux en train de recracher quelque chose, les yeux embués de larmes et le brownie encore intact sur la table et le professeur d'enchantement comprit qu'il s'agissait juste là d'un nouveau défi de l'azimutée Taka.

* * *

_Taka est mon pseudo sur hpf et j'ai mis deux joru à me rendre compte qu'il avait un K et donc qu'il pouvait me servir._

_Et je vous en prie : pas de question au sujet de la merguez de yak, la vérité est que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre._

_Réponse au résumé : parler des fleurs et des abeilles à Severus qui se prend pour un wok. (c'était une métaphore pour le titre de "maître des potions")_


End file.
